


The Bellflower

by Jin_Wuxian



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_Wuxian/pseuds/Jin_Wuxian
Summary: What would happen if Naraku was reborn as a full human? A specter from his past comes to make sure he fulfills his punishment dictated by the kami.
Relationships: Kikyou/Naraku (InuYasha)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. True Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I apologize in advance for OOC-ness in the fic. I tried, y'all. Tbh, this fic is a reflection of my wish/dream for Kikyou as well as Naraku. If Naraku wasn't just a token 'evil dude' I think he too could have had some character growth, akin to Sesshomaru who also tried to kill Inuyasha for petty reasons in the beginning but gradually had his cold heart changed. It would have been nice to see Kikyou with someone who would have been 100% devoted to her, unwaveringly. 
> 
> Please do leave a like or comment if you want to read more! :'3 Thank you. 
> 
> For each chapter, I'll recommend a song to listen to while reading:
> 
> [Reads best if listening to 'Dearest' string version from Inuyasha The Final Act OST]
> 
> ********** VERY IMPORTANT ***************
> 
> Please!!!! If you have literally 2 minutes to spare. This fanfic has been nominated for an award!
> 
> Best Non-Canon Pairing (Narkik)
> 
> Voting will take place between January 29th and February 12th, and the links to do so can be found on the feudalconnection Tumblr page (It's the first post you should see).
> 
> You do NOT have to have a tumblr account to vote. It's on a google form. You can scroll down to "best Non-Canon Pairing (NarKik)" and vote for the Bellflower! :) It would mean so much to me. There is a bunch of other great fanfics AND fanart to vote for as well so check those out.

She alone was the weakness of the two strongest hanyou that ever lived.

  
With hair as black as night, with eyes like deep chocolate pools, with skin as soft silk, she was the Bellflower.

  
"Kikyou... Kikyou... _Kikyou_!" How many people had shouted her name in anger, in surprise, in guilt, in love. 

  
The white-haired hanyou named Inuyasha would leave the side of his comrades in an instant to try and protect her. 

  
The black-haired hanyou named Naraku would do everything in his power to try and destroy her. 

  
The hanyou represented two sides of the same coin, love and hate, both driven by obsession.

  
Inuyasha could not leave Kikyou alone if he knew she was in the vicinity, even if she had no interest in being involved with his affairs. 

  
Naraku would stalk her through dense forests, trying his best to intimidate and threaten her despite knowing that he could not bring himself to kill her, because of his human heart.

  
In the end it was revealed that Naraku's true wish... was for Kikyou's heart. After all, she held his captive. 

  
Her heart was one thing that remained forever elusive to him, the one thing that caused him to absolutely _hate_ Inuyasha. How he loathed the half-dog demon for having Kikyou's heart and not appreciating how lucky he was. Even after being resurrected from the depths of Hell, she was stunning-- no, breathtaking. Seeing her in all her beauty, made it difficult for the powerful half-demon to breathe, let alone exist. 

  
Naraku hated to admit it, but the few moments he got to hold Kikyou in his arms, his flesh tingled with excitement and deep-down he felt disappointment that she would never return his feelings. His warped sense of love... After all, how could a demon made of hundreds of other demons know how to love a creature so perfect, so pure, so beautiful as her? 

  
Naraku was too prideful and practiced far too much self-restraint to give into his human heart, but the sense of longing were there. How he longed to touch that flesh again, how he remembered the scent of clay mixed with herbs and flowers in her hair. Her kindness to an undeserving burnt bandit named Onigumo, that was the last memory that flashed to his mind before he died. He died with regret, regretting that he could not ever be loved by the bellflower. " ** _Pathetic_**..." he whispered to himself, as his subconscious dissipated into nothingness. 

  
Everything went to black. 

\-------------------------- 

  
[In the Afterlife]

  
Naraku had all his senses taken from him after he died, he wandered in what felt like nothingness, for what felt like eternity. He was exhausted, he wished for everything to just stop, feeling weak, worn out, and weary. _"How long will I exist like this?"_ he wondered. 

  
Then, after coming to accept his eternal damnation in complete darkness, a blinding pink light shone through the veil. 

  
Naraku's entire body writhed in pain, he fell to the ground and shouted in agony as a strong, hot, purifying energy literally ripped the demons out of him. 

  
After many moments of torment, all that was left was a shell of a man, not Onigumo but also not the former glory of a demonic Naraku. 

  
Suddenly the burning pain quelled and there was stillness and silence. Naraku had yet to open his eyes, he felt as if he had just been pulled out of a fire and it was too painful to move even a muscle. 

  
"Are you going to lie there forever, Naraku?" A familiar stern feminine voice asked. 

  
Naraku's eyes fluttered open and he could see but he could not bear to move his arms, "K-Kikyou?"

  
He could see the priestess sitting next to him, looking down on his immobile form. 

  
Kikyou gave him a smug smile and said, "My my, this feels familiar, doesn't it, _Naraku_? I believe the tables have turned this time, as _you_ are the one at _my_ mercy". Naraku was just barely able to sit upright and he realized that he could sense no demonic or spiritual energy, "What did you do to me, Kikyou?" 

  
Kikyou tilted her head at him and replied nonchalantly, "Naraku. This is not about what _I_ did, it is about what _you_ deserved. I merely served as a conduit for your punishment from the kami, or Gods, whatever you wish to call them". 

  
Naraku's eyes narrowed, still a deep crimson color despite being fully human, "And what is my punishment then? Are you going to torture me for the rest of eternity?" A tiny part of him thought that would not be so bad, as long as he was with her. 

  
"You may not realize this, but you and I have already been dead for over 100 years. A lot has changed since then. All your former enemies have moved on, and the human ones are dead. Your punishment is to live again as a human, Naraku. You must live as the thing that you hated most about yourself. Not only that, but you are cursed to help those in need". 

  
Naraku scoffed but then felt pain within his muscles again and winced, "And what if I refuse?" 

  
Kikyou closed her eyes and leaned her back against a wall as if she was anticipating such a response, "Hm. The kami did not expect you to be very eager to comply, so if you look around your neck, you may see something familiar". 

  
Naraku was able to prop himself up on his elbows and look slightly down, noticing that he only had the bottom half of his clothes on and on top of his bare chest sat the very necklace that his nemesis Inuyasha used to wear. He recalled that the young reincarnation of Kikyou would use the necklace to subdue the half-demon. Naraku suddenly felt disgust and anger boil up in his chest, unable to practice restraint with his voice, "What the hell is this? You mock me, priestess?!"

  
Kikyou chuckled with her hand in front of her mouth and then stated, "It was not _my_ idea Naraku, however, I think you understand the intent. If you behave in a way that hurts other people, I will be able to restrain you". 

Despite feeling incredibly frail, Naraku's emotions overcame him, his stubborn sense of pride refused to show weakness and he crawled over to the priestess. He was barely able to hold up his weight as he kept his deep crimson orbs glued on her soft honey brown ones. When he was close enough, he grabbed her by the shoulders and stated, "Why don't you just kill me, Kikyou? I'm sure the thought has crossed your mind". Naraku was tired, he didn't feel like helping, or fighting, or living at this point. He just wanted to rest and never know the pain of a human heart again. 

  
Kikyou did something which shocked him, she removed his arms from her shoulder and grabbed his face firmly in her hands, "Naraku, most people only live once. Because of your inability to cope with your human heart, you killed me. You brought misery and pain to those around you because you envied their happiness and love. I spent a long time hating you, hating all men who desired me because they only brought pain. But now, I only feel pity for you. Now, I have a chance at being fully and wholly human again. I died in the arms of the man I loved, and when my soul ascended into the heavens, I felt peace for the first time in my entire existence. I am not a soul dragged from the depths of hell, I am not in charge of guarding a precious jewel, I am free. I am free to love, to cry, to mourn, to feel things besides hatred, resentment, and anger. I'm not just a cluster of souls trapped in a clay prison. But this isn't about me, this is about _you_. The kami have decided to give you a chance at life again, and this is not something to take lightly. This is your chance to redeem yourself, you should take it". 

  
Naraku seemed unsure and suspicious of the priestess's intentions but she had no reason to lie. As he stared into her warm eyes, he saw no hatred, only determination. He felt his heart beat a little faster at her seriousness and a bit of pain stung deep in his soul, _"What is this feeling? Is it...regret?"_ Naraku secretly wished he had been in the other hanyou's place, able to hold Kikyou and comfort her as Inuyasha did. 

  
He didn't realize his arms were giving out underneath his weight and he collapsed into Kikyou's chest, which was not a bad place to collapse into. Naraku's entire face became red with embarrassment, which was not becoming of him at all. He realized that he too, was free. He had spent so many years trying to repress his feelings for the priestess, but now, reborn as a human, he could feel all the things he tried to hide. He didn't like this one bit. 

  
[End of Chapter 1]


	2. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naraku has been reborn, fully human. So what's next for the pair? The former enemies must rely on each other, much to Naraku's chagrin. He is at her mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I will update this story every 2 weeks! : 3 
> 
> Weekly seems like a lot of pressure even though I'm already 10 chapters into writing hahahaha. I hope you all continue to enjoy this, thank you to those who reviewed and left kudos! Please continue to do so on each chapter, so I'll know people are enjoying this story. 
> 
> Let's be honest, Naraku is just a simp for Kikyou LOL. I do genuinely believe he and Inuyasha would have been on similar paths in life if not for the support systems that Inuyasha had from his human companions. I think a lot of people forget that Inuyasha also tried to harm/kill Kikyou (and also Kagome lol) when they first met. It was his companionship with others and learning to trust others that changed Inuyasha for the better, among other factors. 
> 
> Best read if listening to "JayMin - 너와"

  
Kikyou was startled and somewhat embarrassed but helped Naraku prop himself up against the wall, "It will probably take a few days for your energy to recover fully, don't strain yourself too much. I will go collect some herbs now, there's some soup heating over a fire that we can eat for supper".

Naraku felt that Kikyou was not giving him a choice, it didn't seem that he was in charge of his own fate after all. Naraku cursed under his breath as Kikyou walked outside of the room. Naraku had no idea where they were, but as he watched her leave, he managed to catch a glimpse of his own reflection in a large mirror across the room. Naraku took in his appearance slowly, noticing some slight details had changed-- His hair and bangs were still wavy but it stopped around mid-back instead of below his butt. His eyes were not as bright red as they used to be, they were a dull crimson-brown now. His skin color had also changed from that sickly pale yellow to a bronzer tan. She was being truthful, he was fully human. _"Does this mean, maybe we can start over too?"_ he thought to himself before shaking his head, "Fool... There's no way we can change the past".

  
A few hours passed and the sun was starting to set before Naraku heard some rustling sounds come from the entrance, "I'm back." Kikyou stated as she entered with a basket full of different herbs. She sat by his side and told Naraku to stay still, warning him that some of the herbs would sting as they are applied to his burns. Naraku scowled, "Do your worst, Kikyou", truly overestimating his pain tolerance as a full human being. After a few applications of the herb and feeling intense burning pain, Naraku shouted, "Are you torturing me, priestess?!". Kikyou chuckled before apologizing, "I'm sorry, I warned you didn't I?"

  
Kikyou's laughter only irritated the former half-demon more and he grabbed her wrist with his hand, which startled her. Naraku pulled her closer to him, he took in her scent as much as his human nostrils would allow, "I'm not going to make this easy for you, Kikyou... You'll regret this". Kikyou paused thoughtfully before smiling, "Now now Naraku, it would not be considered a punishment for you if it was easy. As for me, I'm not worried, I've lived and died and lived again, so what do _I_ need to fear?"

  
Naraku scoffed and looked away, knowing the woman was wiser than her years, and she was right. He was frustrated at his inability to anger her, the sadistic side of him used to enjoy their hate-hate relationship and how they would toy with and manipulate each other. This woman in front of him, she seemed so lighthearted compared to the Kikyou that Naraku came to know. He wondered if this was the Kikyou he could have fallen in love with, if Inuyasha had not beaten him to it, if he had not been an immobilized bandit. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize Kikyou had started dressing his wounds and wrapping a bandage around his waist. Suddenly he felt her skin gently brush against his abdomen and a red tint enveloped his face, he turned away from her, he couldn't stand to see her smile at him again.

 _"This is dangerous..."_ Naraku whispered as he felt his heart beating faster the longer she stayed close to him, the longer he sensed her genuine warmth.

  
A few days passed and the routine was very much the same, Kikyou would collect herbs in the morning and afternoon and dress his wounds in the evening. By the third day, Naraku was able to stand on his own and walk a short distance before wearing himself out. That afternoon, he decided he wanted to wait for her outside of the hut. Naraku used a crutch on one side and hobbled his way over to the steps in front before sitting down, he felt like a dog waiting for it's master to come home. 

  
The sun was starting to set and there was no sign of Kikyou yet, Naraku began to actually feel a sense of concern. Naraku shook his head, "Hmph. Why should I care what happens to her?" but he couldn't fool himself, he knew that he depended on her currently and he also... he wanted to see her. As much as he refused to admit it to himself, even when he was half-demon, he constantly went to see her, even if all she could do was curse and hate him. A world without her in it, was not a world he was interested in.

  
Suddenly, over the top of the hill, a beautiful sight appeared. It was Kikyou, her black locks flowing loosely in the summer breeze. Kikyou still wore the priestess outfit, even as a reborn human. She was always giving, even to undeserving wretches like him. Kikyou was a few yards away when she noticed him sitting there, waiting for her. Kikyou smiled, "Naraku, you feel well enough to greet me outside?"

Naraku's face became slightly red again, "I just wanted to see how far I could walk, priestess... Don't make a big fuss out of it". Kikyou chuckled, "Of course not" and proceeded into the hut where she would take care of him yet again. Naraku could not help but feel guilty the more time the two spent together, **_"I don't deserve this"_ **he would think to himself, not for the first time. Flashbacks of her tending to the burnt bandit Onigumo flashed through his mind, where he continually begged her to leave him to die in that wretched cave, and she always refused. Because that is how her heart is, pure and full of compassion for all living things. 

  
The two usually slept facing away from each other in their own cots, but now that Naraku was feeling stronger, he wanted to see her in the moonlight. Naraku was not sure how late it was, but late enough that the crickets had quieted down and there was just silence. There was moonlight illuminating a small corner of the room, the corner that she was sleeping in. Naraku could hear a light snore to her slumber. Suddenly, she turned around in her sleep, and he could see stare in awe at her full beauty.

She had taken off her heavy red hakama and outer white haori--just wearing the inner white robe which clung to her curves. Her skin looked so soft and her expression looked so peaceful, before he knew it, he had crawled closer to her. He was close enough to see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Her bangs fell over her eyes, obstructing his view of her delicate face. He reached his hand towards her face and hesitated, knowing fully well that his hands were tainted in impurity and evil deeds. Then, in her sleep, her hands and feet jerked, as if she was having a bad dream. He felt compelled to comfort her, as if he even knew how to do such a thing. Her hands had extended themselves closer to him, and he took it as a sign. Naraku did something for the first time, he tried to care for someone other than himself.

He grabbed her small hand in his larger, rougher one, and pulled it slowly towards his chest. _"Look what you've done to me, Kikyou..."_ he said as he allowed her hand to rest on top his chest. "My heart won't stop beating ... it's incredibly irritating" he whispered. She stopped jerking in her sleep and smiled, as if she knew something good was happening. His face mere inches from hers, he could take in her scent-- she smelled of herbs and flowers and incense-- like jasmine. He felt his heart race and knew he needed to get away before he was overcome with desire for her. He placed her hand back down on the mat before going back to his side of the room and falling asleep. Normally when he slept, he would have nightmares about his past wrongdoings or about hellfire but this night, he had a different dream. He dreamt of her. 

He saw Kikyou in a beautiful light blue patterned kimono, strands of hair flowing in the wind, moonlight dancing on her skin. She was sitting by a river, inviting him to come sit next to her. He came by her side without a word and she rested her head on his shoulder. "K-kikyou?" Naraku said her name, baffled by the intimacy between them. "Will you stay by my side, Naraku?" Kikyou asked without a hint of sarcasm or sadness. Naraku opened his mouth slightly but found himself unable to form a coherent response, "I.... You..... " Kikyou turned to look him in the eyes and then leaned upwards before kissing him gently on the lips. He felt a heat envelope his entire being, eyes wide with surprise then slowly closed, cheeks tinged with red as he kissed her back, first gently and then hungrily. 

  
Naraku startled himself awake and frowned, "What a **_foolish_ **dream..." before realizing he had slept in all morning and Kikyou already stepped out of the hut. He looked in the mirror again, still taking in the changes in his appearance and pulled a plain dark blue top to cover his bare chest and the cursed necklace that allowed Kikyou to have some control over him. 

  
Another day passed and Naraku was feeling more energized than he had been since the first day of awakening. He was compelled to seek a weapon and train. He felt pitiful for having to rely so much on the miko, and wanted to be able to protect her-- err, himself in case danger should appear. Naraku wondered if the past few days were truly even real, or was he just in another version of Hell that would get his hopes up before devastating him completely? Whatever the case may be, he would enjoy this dream while it lasted. 

  
He was able to locate a local blacksmith not too far from the hut, an elderly man who had surprisingly toned muscles for someone of his age. The man was baldheaded and extremely tan, most likely from working outside. He had deep-set wrinkles which were prominent on his forehead, under his eyes and around his mouth. He introduced himself as Muso which made Naraku cringe a bit as he remembered one of his previous incarnations. 

  
Muso had a long white beard and mustache that he would stroke as Naraku gazed upon his wares. Something that caught Naraku's eye was a gorgeous black steel katana on display, sitting atop a bright blood red stand. Naraku asked the old man how much the sword would cost which prompted Muso to laugh heartily, "Oh my, young man! This sword is worth more than whatever you can afford, based on the clothing you're wearing!". Naraku gritted his teeth and debated just stealing the sword and killing the rude old man right where he stood. As he was about to grab the sword, suddenly the image of the priestess came to his mind and his hand flinched. _"Damn it, Kikyou..."_ he muttered under his breath. 

The old man rose an eyebrow, "Seems like I've upset you! No need to get angry young man, if you want the sword that badly, I can give it to you ... in exchange for a favor". Naraku furrowed his eyebrows and took the bait, "What kind of favor, old man?" Muso started grinning in return and began to describe a dangerous mission to the dark-haired young man. 

  
[End of Chapter 2]


	3. Injured Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naraku goes on a quest for a sword, Kikyou gets hurt. What will the night bring next for the pair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 2020 sucked... 
> 
> I hope that you see I've sprinkled in references to real scenes from the manga/anime, for shipping's sake huhuhu
> 
> Listening to: "TAEMIN 태민 '이데아 (IDEA:理想)'"  
> I think the song fits the pairing very well, some of the English translation of the song lyrics are,  
> "A dangerous dream that swallowed me  
> You're proving it's you  
> This tremor deep in the heart  
> You are my messiah (Killing me softly)"
> 
> Please continue to send kudos and review my way if you liked it! :) <3

Naraku wondered how he let the old man talk him into this ridiculous task, " _What is **happening** to me? I've grown spineless because of relying so much on Kikyou!"_.

Muso lent him a much older blade to use for killing an infamous youkai in the area. Naraku replayed the old man's words in his head, "Don't worry young man! It should be easy for someone who looks as strong as you. The demon's name is Amabie, normally she only appears to tell us villagers about an upcoming fruitful harvest but something has changed about her. She is rumored to now seek out and kill local villagers, somehow able to change her appearance to those that will appeal most to her victims. As long as you stay out of the water, you should be able to kill her easily. Once you get in the water, you're in her domain. She only comes out at night, so keep that in mind".

Muso gave Naraku vague directions on where he would be able to locate the demon. He said she would typically appear at a nearby river which is hidden with dense forest. After a half hour of walking away from the village, Naraku was able to locate the river by which the demon was said to appear. He proceeded to sit in the bushes, blade sheathed at his waist, waiting for night to fall.

  
\----------------------- 

  
Kikyou was foraging for food that Naraku and her would be able to share for lunch and supper when suddenly an ominous feeling overwhelmed her. She dropped her basket and ran back towards the hut, wondering what her sixth sense was trying to tell her. When Kikyou entered the hut she called out, "Naraku, Naraku, are you there?" to no response. There were a few villages nearby and Kikyou wondered if he had went to explore them since he was able to walk fairly well without using the crutches now. She decided to give him a few hours to return before going on a search for him. However, nightfall soon arrived and he was still nowhere to be found. "This is not good..." Kikyou said aloud, feeling knots in her stomach. She saw a trace of his footsteps and bent grass stalks heading towards the East and decided to follow the trail. 

  
Naraku was growing impatient as he crouched in dense bushes, "Where is this demon? She should have appeared by now... it's well past sunset".

Just then, as the moon rose directly above in the sky and a beam of moonlight hit the water's edge, something appeared _"There!"_ Naraku thought.

It first appeared like a bird on top, with a human head of hair, and three legs. Naraku recognized it as the Amabie based on the description Muso gave him earlier. Naraku was about to approach the demon when suddenly he noticed a rustling sound from bushes not too far away, "Naraku?" he heard a female voice call out.

Naraku's eyes widened, "Kikyou? Why is she here?" he whispered, not wanting to give away his hiding spot from the Amabie. The Amabie suddenly shifted shape-- into Naraku! Naraku couldn't believe his eyes, "I've never heard of Amabie shapeshifting, I didn't believe the old man at first". The demon looked exactly like Naraku, even donning the same clothes as him.

Kikyou exited the dense forest and entered the clearing, furrowing her eyebrows when she saw the Naraku-lookalike, "Naraku... Where did you go? I spent all evening looking for you". The shapeshifting youkai smirked at Kikyou and walked towards her, "I didn't mean to make you worry, I needed a sword so I could start training again". Kikyou realized as the man got closer that something was off, "Naraku, why does your aura seem strange? ... It almost reminds me of the aura of a youkai...."

The shapeshifter started grinning wildly and the Naraku doppleganger's face warped into that of a fox demon with fangs bared, "You caught me!" The bakemono used his large claws to slash Kikyou on the arm, "Ah!" Kikyou yelped in pain and surprise. The creature laughed as Kikyou stumbled over, grabbing her bleeding arm with the other hand. 

  
Naraku instantly stood up, "How could she let her guard down like that?" and realized that seeing her bleeding like that was an all too familiar sight. It brought flashbacks to when he first lost her-- because she chose to follow the half-breed Inuyasha into death instead of using the jewel to stay alive. Naraku shook the memories out of his head and started to charge towards the bakemono. The fox demon raised it's eyebrow and jumped back a few yards to dodge Naraku's attack, "Too slow!" it taunted with a menacing grin.

Naraku was struggling to keep up with the fox demon's pace and before he could swing his blade again, the bakemono transformed back into an Amabie and retreated beneath the water's surface. Naraku scoffed at the cowardly creature before turning his gaze towards Kikyou, she was bleeding heavily. He sheathed his sword and thought, _"I'll have to come back to kill this wretch tomorrow, I need to get her somewhere safe"._

  
Naraku saw Kikyou struggle to hold herself up, resorting to using her bow to balance herself. He ran to her side and was able to stop her bleeding by tearing one of the sleeves of his top and wrapping it tightly around her wounds. After realizing how incredibly sore his body was from that encounter with the bakemono, Naraku realized he was not strong enough to carry Kikyou all the way back to the hut. He saw some small caves just past the nearby clearing and thought as long as it was youkai-free, it would have to do for tonight. Naraku proceeded to pick Kikyou up in his arms bridal style, her eyes were closing and breathing was labored. He felt partially responsible even though this time her injury was truly not his doing. Once he reached the cave, he constructed a bed out of grasses and other soft plants he was able to collect. He laid her down on top of it gently and scolded, "I don't know how you could fall for such a simple trick like that, Kikyou. You should have sensed the demonic energy right away". Kikyou laughed weakly, "I know...". 

  
Naraku started a small fire inside the cave to keep the two warm. The fire would also ward off any youkai and wild animals. Naraku had never taken care of another human before but when he saw her in such a pitiful state, it felt like the only thing he could do. Naraku realized that being human, many feelings emerged which he had long forgotten. As a bandit in his former life, had he ever truly cared for another human being? Maybe his mother and father, but they both died when he was a child. He learned very quickly that those without family or power grew up in a cut-throat world. He was brought up in this world alone, and he left this world alone. Maybe this time, things would be different. 

  
Looking at Kikyou's strained face as she attempted to fall asleep, Naraku felt enraged that the disgusting shapeshifter dared to lay it's hands on her. She looked like a small dove with an injured wing, helpless and small. He reveled in the fact that she was now at his mercy. As he lay his back against the cave wall he heard her speak with a voice barely above a whisper, "Naraku... isn't this ironic? The first time we met when you were human, I was taking care of you in a cave. Now, the second time you are human, you are taking care of me".

Naraku's eyes softened ever so slightly at her words, _"You are taking care of me..."._ Kikyou started shivering despite the warmth of the fire and Naraku did not know how to make her warmer other than with body heat. He did what seemed natural and took his shirt off to use as a blanket around the two of them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against his bare chest.

Kikyou's face grew red, "Naraku? What are you--?"

Naraku shushed her, "Be quiet, Kikyou, before I change my mind. Just go to sleep" he replied bluntly, trying to keep her from looking at his face tinged with pink. He simultaneously loved and hated this moment, he was succumbing to his feelings for the priestess. 

  
Naraku woke up to the sunrise shining in his eyes, he noticed that Kikyou was no longer by his side and the fire had been put out with some water. He stood up and glanced around, "Kikyou?" he asked aloud. "I'm outside!" he heard a woman's voice reply. Placing his top on loosely before going outside, he saw her in the nearby clearing gathering herbs in the arm that was not injured. Naraku scowled, "What are you doing out here?"

Kikyou gazed up at him from the flowerbed and stated, "I just wanted to gather some of the herbs we will need to apply to the wound, it's stopped bleeding so I just need to give it a few days to heal properly. I will need your help dressing them later, Naraku".

Naraku scoffed, "You can't even rest when injured, foolish woman. Tell me what else is needed".

Kikyou gave him a soft smile, "Thank you, Naraku" which caught him off guard. Kikyou instructed Naraku to gather a few more plants farther away from the cave and it took him an hour or so to finish the task. He couldn't help but think to himself, _"Why am I doing this? Why am I allowing her to order me around?"_ Although he asked himself these questions, he knew the answer: He wanted to **_be_ **with her, nothing was standing in his way anymore. He was a human. She was a human. He could make her his woman-- no, his wife. He wanted her to look at him with the loving eyes that she used to gaze at Inuyasha. He wanted her to desire him as much as he desired her.

  
As he came back to the clearing, he noticed Kikyou sitting on her knees, next to a small stream. She started to stand and remove her red hakama and outer white haori carefully, not knowing that he was watching her. Her white kosode accentuated every curve and crevice on her body. Naraku's eyes widened at the sight and a slight red hue came over his cheeks as his heart felt on fire. Seeing her in the dim lighting of the moon was one thing, seeing her in the daylight was another. Kikyou slowly stepped into the waters of the stream up to her mid-calf and used her free hand to splash and rub the water onto her legs and hands, getting rid of some dirt and dried blood stains. Naraku felt a little nostalgic watching her from afar and proceeded to approach her, "I finished gathering the herbs" he stated plainly, as if he was not to taking in her every curve and noticing all the drops of water trickling from her skin. He felt parched suddenly.

Kikyou jumped a bit, startled at his voice, she turned around to face him and seemed embarrassed, trying to hug her body with her arms, "Naraku!... You are surprisingly light-footed" she avoided his gaze which amused him. He remembered how much he loved seeing her squirm, seeing her flustered was intoxicating for him. 

  
Naraku smirked at Kikyou and stated, "Do you want me to help you apply the herbs now, since you're already in a state of undress?" Kikyou looked at him and then looked away again while muttering under her breath, _"Lecher..."._ Naraku took her non-response as consent and approached her in the shallow water, not caring that his trouser bottoms would get wet.

 _"_ _Even if this is a dream, even if this is a sham, I want to be swallowed by it"_ he thought to himself. 

  
[End of Chapter 3]


	4. Towards Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naraku helps Kikyou tend to her wounds and decides to go face the Bakemono (shapeshifter). Will he be able to defeat the youkai on his own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! Meant to upload it earlier today (aka yesterday lol). 
> 
> I added a whole scene about Naraku's reaction to Kikyou's death. I hope it was interesting! 
> 
> Best read if listening to "Guess Who" by Monsta X.
> 
> As always give me a Kudos and comment so I know what you liked and what could be improved!
> 
> Btw readers! My fanfic is nominated for an award! Best Non-Canon Pairing (Narkik)  
> Voting will take place between January 29th and February 12th, and the links to do so can be found on the feudalconnection Tumblr page. Please stay tuned and vote for me once the time comes! Thank you.

Kikyou finally gazed up at Naraku's face as he lessened the space between them, leaving only inches between their bodies. Kikyou felt her blood rush to her entire face, "Naraku..." she said softly. He smirked in response to her saying his name and grabbed her injured arm, pulling it towards him. She was taken aback by his forwardness but didn't protest, she was...curious what he intended to do. He used his free hand to pull her tight kimono sleeve up --exposing her slender forearm to him.   
  
Slowly and carefully he unwrapped the makeshift bandage he created out of his own top the night before. Kikyou whimpered slightly as the wound was exposed to the fresh air, "Does it hurt, Kikyou?" Naraku asked her teasingly.

Kikyou narrowed her eyebrows, "You know it does, Naraku. Don't be so cruel...".

Naraku chuckled at her plea and wondered how far the priestess would allow him to take her, "I'm sorry..." he said almost whispering as he raised her delicate fingers to his lips and kissed them tenderly. He could hardly hold himself back anymore, he wanted to consume her, to make her his own. He recognized that Kikyou had lost any semblance of a poker face, she was clearly shocked by his actions and tried to pull her hand back but he only gripped it tighter. Naraku could feel her hot breath on his neck, how _absolutely intoxicating._  
  
The bandit Onigumo was a fool, he just lusted for the miko and wanted to kidnap her to fulfill his carnal desires. Naraku's feelings were much, much more complicated than that. His heart shriveled into a black void because of how envious he was of the humans and especially the half-demon Inuyasha. He felt enraged and upset when Kikyou chose to follow the half-breed into death, rather than use the Shikon Jewel to live. He mourned her, in his own way, by making everyone around him miserable. Why should others know happiness when he lost the one person he wanted, no _needed_ , the most? Without Kikyou, Onigumo would have died, without Kikyou, Naraku would never have been created. What kind of existence could he possibly carve out for himself, other than one submerged in complete darkness? The truth was, Naraku hated humans because he hated himself. He knew he was a rotten man. He knew he was going to Hell. After being betrayed by the Shikon Jewel, he finally understood now-- No magic in the world can make a human truly love another person. If he wanted Kikyou's heart to truly be his, it would have to be of her own volition.   
  
Naraku started applying some of the herbs directly on top of her wound. Kikyou winced in pain and tried to distract herself from the proximity between the two, "We should head back to the hut Naraku, we must boil some water to clean it as well". Naraku wrapped her wound back up slowly and looked her in the eye, "Can you walk that far?"

Kikyou nodded, "I think so". Naraku realized he was still gripping her hand and let go, "I won't carry you for an hour, Kikyou".

She smiled, still red in the face, and said, "I would not dare dream of it".   
  
The two reached the hut as the sun was starting to set, Kikyou had a small bucket of water she filled up from a nearby well and asked Naraku to start a small fire for them. Kikyou was lying down on her cot, the arm was feeling tender again. She wondered if there was any poisoning from the youkai's attack, but upon inspecting it she sensed none. There was a small fireplace in the middle of the hut, similar to how Kaede had hers set up many decades ago. Kikyou remembered her younger sister fondly, and felt relief that she was able to apologize to her younger sister before she passed away. She regretted not spending more time with her sister when she was resurrected from the dead-- back then her mind was only on revenge and constantly plotting against others, most often Naraku. Now, she was finally free, reborn in a body of flesh and bones. She could finally, _**finally**_ , be a normal woman. The Kami must have a twisted sense of humor though, for forcing her to be human alongside Naraku. 

Kikyou remembered when the Kami first made the proposal to her, "You want me to help Naraku, the man who was responsible for my death?" she asked incredulously. The Kami in Heaven nodded and stated, "Yes, we know you desire to be reborn as a human, miko. Why not help us and in exchange you may be reborn as a human with your same powers and memories in tact? You may do as you please, so long as you teach him to be more compassionate and only do good in his life". The Kami revealed a scene to Kikyou which surprised her-- It was after Kikyou's body had been burned alongside the shikon jewel, many years ago. Naraku appeared in the middle of the night and examined the pyre, trying to see if there was anything left of her. A small white hair ribbon found it's way to his feet, it had been blown to him by the wind. Naraku picked it up and held it against his chest, "Kikyou..." he whispered and gazed over at where Inuyasha lay motionless, pinned to the Goshinboku. Naraku creeped over to Inuyasha and scowled, "You bastard. She died for YOU! You should have died not Kikyou! Kikyou should have lived... she would have lived and we".... Naraku collapsed on his knees to the ground, slamming his fist against the dirt and groaning in despair, "We were supposed to be together...Kikyou! How could you leave me like this?". He stayed quiet for a few moments and realized that Onigumo's heart had got the best of him. Naraku began to compose himself and stood up, gripping the ribbon tightly, "I'll hold onto this for now... maybe one day, it will be useful to me". Fifty years later, he met the witch Urasue and convinced her to find Kikyou's ashes and revive her, in exchange for a nice sum of money and power. She was able to use the hair ribbon to track down Kikyou's ashes with ease. However, again, nothing went according to Naraku's plans. Kikyou gave an audible gasp after understanding that Naraku was responsible for her resurrection. The Kami nodded, "Kikyou... You are the only one who can help him. If you want to be human again, this is what must be done". She felt pity for Naraku, after seeing how her death greatly impacted him, causing him to act mad. "Very well... I will watch over him, but you must give me a way to control him". The Kami chuckled, "Of course, Kikyou, we have these beads you made many moons ago". The subjugation beads appeared in her hands and she laughed, "He will hate this. It is perfect". She too, had a twisted sense of humor. 

\---------------------------------------   
  
Naraku walked through the hut's straw entrance with some kindling and logs for the fire. He used some flint to start the smoke and sparks which ignited the kindling into a small gathering of flames. Kikyou watched him silently, _"He's changing....This is not the same Naraku that I used to know. He is showing me he has some good in him after all"_ she thought. She realized that during their time together, he had not done anything evil yet. Even if he had evil thoughts to harm others, he did not act upon them. This was a huge improvement for someone like him who used to show no hesitation to hurt himself or others for the sake of his pride.   
  
The water quickly came to a boil after a few minutes sitting atop the red-orange flames. Naraku pulled the water off of the fireplace and picked up a small towel that Kikyou had set aside, letting it soak in the hot water. Kikyou broke the silence as Naraku started to wash her wound clean, "Naraku, I have not even had to use to beads of subjugation once since you were reborn". Naraku scoffed, "As if I would allow myself to be humiliated by such a **_foolish_ **object, Kikyou".

Kikyou chuckled, "That's true, you're too prideful to allow yourself to be tamed by the will of others".   
  
Naraku stared into Kikyou's eyes quietly and Kikyou found herself gulping and averting his intense gaze. He smirked, feeling amused, and finished cleaning the dried blood off. He applied some crushed herbs to the area and was able to locate clean bandages in the hut to wrap her arm up tightly. He suddenly stood up and started walking towards the entrance, "I'll be back, I have some business to finish".

Kikyou sat up and asked, "Where are you going? Back to fight that bakemono?". Naraku glanced at her over his shoulder and without another word he left the vicinity.   
  
"Be careful!" Kikyou shouted, she could not bear the idea of him getting hurt for some reason. She had agreed to participate in Naraku's atonment for his sins mostly out of pity for the former hanyou. The Kami had also informed Kikyou of Naraku's true wish from the Shikon Jewel. He wished to have her heart, and knowing this was part of how she was able to forgive him after all he had done. Was his longing for her why he was being so gentle lately? It was not something she expected from him, not this quickly at least. She mused on his behavior quietly-- it must be that when he became fully human, his body and soul completely fused with Onigumo's heart.   
  
She felt her heart racing as she remembered the intimate moments the two had shared over the past week. He was being very bold and forward with her lately, even going so far as to kiss her hand. She remembered how soft his lips were and felt her pale cheeks flush with embarrassment, "What is wrong with me?!" she exclaimed. Being reborn as a full human, she felt it was much more difficult than before to control her emotions. She wasn't sure if she was half-dreaming but she recalled a fuzzy vision in the middle of the night-- Naraku had approached her and held her hand to his beating heart. The heart that longed for her, still beat strongly within his chest after all.  
  
\--------------------------- 

  
Naraku could not bear to see Kikyou in pain anymore, this feeling of unadulterated anger consumed him. He needed to kill the bakemono for daring to hurt her, nay, for even daring to **_touch_ **her. Naraku went to the same spot he had been crouched a few nights ago. The moon was starting to rise and the moonbeam hit the same spot it did when the bakemono originally shown it's true form. But nothing happened. Something was off. It was completely quiet, too quiet.   
  
"Help me!" he heard a shrill voice yell. It sounded like the voice of a small child. He heard it again, "Someone help me! Please! He's going to kill me!" Out of the bushes came a small child, with a bloody arm, sending flashbacks to Kikyou's injury.

Following not too far behind the child, Naraku saw a middle aged man with a patch over one of his eyes chasing her. The man held a large sickle while chasing the child and he was yelling madly, "GET BACK HERE YOU WENCH! I'LL KILL YOU!". The child screamed, "No! Get away from me!" before she tripped near the water's edge. Naraku realized the child would get killed if he didn't intervene, "Why should I meddle in these trivial affairs?" he sighed, irritated. Then suddenly Kikyou's smiling face appeared in his mind as the subjugation beads glowed white, as if threatening him. He knew Kikyou wouldn't want him to stand idly by and let the child be killed, " _Damn it all, Kikyou..._ " he thought to himself as he stood up.   
  
The child noticed Naraku's presence and yelled at him, "Please, sir, help me!" The sickle-wielding man turned to face Naraku as well and yelled, "Stay out of this! I'll kill you too if you get in my way!". This offended Naraku, even as a human he would not be killed by a lowly commoner. The man was about to strike the young girl across the back with the sickle and she cowered awaiting her demise. After a brief moment of hesitation, Naraku intercepted-- blocking the sickle with the blade of his sword.   
  
"Damn it, I warned you!" the man shouted and then tried to slash Naraku across the face. Naraku jerked his face away from the sickle but wasn't able to dodge it completely, a small slice was left on his cheek, fresh blood trickling from it. The man had a wild look in his eyes and started a barrage of swipes against Naraku again, slashing wildly, almost desperately, "GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY!" the man shouted. Naraku easily dodged and blocked the man's belligerent assault. Suddenly, a tentacle-like shadow came from behind Naraku and wrapped it's way around the assailant's legs before dragging him into the water. He was thrashing around for a few moments before everything was still and some blood seemed to rise to the surface of the water.   
  
Naraku turned around to glance at the little girl but she was hunched over, with a glint in her eye, "You should have listened to him, and not interfered" she said in a mocking voice. He saw several brown tentacle-like tails appear from behind her, and her fingers turned into sharp claws at the tips. "You!" Naraku narrowed his eyes and hissed, "You are the vile beast that dared to impersonate me".   
  
The little girl smirked, "You're very astute, too bad it's too late for you!". Naraku hadn't noticed that she had another tail wrapping around his legs, pulling them together as if it were a lasso. She pulled her tail sideways which forced Naraku to fall to the ground-- he managed to keep his blade in his hand and tried to stab her tail but she was always one step ahead. She began to thrash Naraku's body back and forth against the cold hard earth, his head was spinning and he was starting to lose consciousness. When she paused to look at him she teased, "I will eat well tonight, your delicious blood will turn into demonic energy for me! You have a lot of anger and hatred in your heart, humans taste better when they're corrupted anyways...". Naraku quickly realized what must have happened, the benevolent Amabie was murdered by this bakemono, and he too, was fooled by it's illusions. _"I guess this is the end, Kikyou..."_ he thought, realizing he would not be able to see her one last time. The bakemono smiled, "Do you wish to die with that woman? The one who was looking for you? Maybe I can bring her here too, for dessert huhuhu". Naraku felt fury like never before, how dare this vile creature speak of Kikyou in such a degrading way? The only thing he ever wanted was to feel her love, and here this monster was mocking him.  
  
Naraku gathered all the strength and energy he had left in his body to suddenly stab the Bakemono directly in the tail, "I'll see you in Hell!" he spat. The bakemono yelped in pain before tossing Naraku into the murky waters, "You _**bastard**_!" it shouted angrily. Naraku started sinking, feeling like his body weighed 1000 pounds. He tried to force his bruised arms to paddle but found himself physically incapable, his body was giving up on him, he was going to be enveloped in the darkness again, alone again. 

  
Suddenly, on the water's surface, he saw a pink burning light and heard muffled sounds of screaming. He could not tell who was fighting or who was winning, he hoped that if nothing else, Kikyou would purify his soul when he died again. His vision was starting to blur, "I wish I could have seen _her_ one last time..."  
  
After a few moments, two blue lights appeared on the water's surface before splashing downwards toward Naraku's form. Naraku recognized them as Kikyou's shikigami, they grabbed one of his arms each and pulled him up, up, and up towards the air, towards life.   
  
Unfortunately, Naraku gulped in some water and began to choke, unable to hold his breath for such a long time. The shikigami laid him down urgently on the riverbed and he immediately felt two hands rip open his shirt and start pushing down in the middle of his sternum, trying to force the water from his lungs. His vision was blurred but he thought he felt hot water droplets hit his bare chest. After thirty seconds of intense pushing, "AH!" Naraku coughed out some water and gasped for air as he sat up.   
He felt two arms embrace him and realized who it was when he heard a soft voice, "Naraku! I was so worried...". His vision returned slowly and he glanced down to see Kikyou was-- she was crying? Kikyou had her face buried in his chest and long strands of wet hair, "I thought... I was too late to save you".

Naraku began breathing calmly, slowly, and grabbed her chin with his hand, tilting it up towards him. Kikyou's eyes still held tears welled up in them, he kissed her forehead gently, "Stop wasting your energy on tears... foolish woman" he said in a hoarse voice. The pair sat there by the waterbed, blood and dirt staining both their clothes, embracing each other, Naraku wished that time would freeze for the two. 

  
[End of Chapter 4]


	5. Fevered Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naraku becomes insecure and tries to emotionally distance himself from Kikyou. However, under the influence of a fever, he confesses his feelings. Once he's feeling better, he goes to claim his reward for killing the bakemono (shapeshifter) from Muso. Muso has some cautionary words to share with Naraku about the sword's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Best read if listening to "K/DA - VILLAIN ft. Madison Beer and Kim Petras]  
> "In the Dark, Where I like to keep my heart  
> Know I'm all bite, no bark  
> Like to catch you way off guard  
> I stay deep inside your brain  
> And take you somewhere far away" 
> 
> ********** VERY IMPORTANT ***************
> 
> Please!!!! If you have literally 2 minutes to spare. This fanfic has been nominated for an award!
> 
> Best Non-Canon Pairing (Narkik)
> 
> Voting will take place between January 29th and February 12th, and the links to do so can be found on the feudalconnection Tumblr page (It's the first post you should see). 
> 
> You do NOT have to have a tumblr account to vote. It's on a google form. You can scroll down to "best Non-Canon Pairing (NarKik)" and vote for the Bellflower! :) It would mean so much to me. There is a bunch of other great fanfics AND fanart to vote for as well so check those out. 
> 
> Thank you <3 As always, leave Kudos and Comment if you enjoyed it.

  
Inside of Naraku's heart was an ever-constant battle between mostly evil and a sliver of good. Naraku had been motivated by evil for most of his previous existance, he only sought power, whatever would allow him to destroy and control others. After being betrayed by many of his incarnations, defeated by Inuyasha, and tricked by the Shikon Jewel, he knew that power gained from evil deeds had it's own price to pay. He became a hideous creature in the end, a thing that no one would ever choose to love. He was a self-fulfilling prophecy, _"Kikyou will never love me, so I'll become the thing she hates"_. He didn't care if she hated him, as long as she was thinking about him, as much as he thought about her. 

  
The Kikyou in front of him was so different, so dangerous because she was more like the Kikyou that Onigumo fell in love with. She was less bitter, less angry, less hateful. It frightened him to his core. Could he truly be happy? Is it possible for a wretch like him? Or is she just doing all this out of pity? Ah, yes. That must be it. She doesn't really care for him in the way that he wants, she just pities him. Naraku was full of insecurity, especially as a human, he didn't have the ability to be vulnerable with others. So he did what he knew best and pushed his feelings down. 

  
He abruptly ended the embrace between the two and cleared his throat, "I'm going to go collect my reward tomorrow for killing that beast".   
  
Kikyou raised an eyebrow, "I am positive that I am the one who killed it, Naraku. What reward do you speak of?"   
  
Naraku glared at her, "Nothing you'd be interested in, priestess. I need a sword, better than this piece of scrap". He kicked the bloody sword into the river.   
  
Kikyou looked at Naraku with a hurt expression, "Naraku... Is something wrong?"   
  
Naraku looked at her for a moment, and then looked away, "It's nothing" before walking ahead of her back to the hut. He did have a slight limp when walking but he was too prideful to ask Kikyou to help him. When they finally got to the hut, he was beyond thankful and instantly removed his dirty clothing before lying down on his cot and wrapping his blanket around him.   
  
Kikyou came to sit by his side and looked at him, he pretended not to notice and kept his eyes shut. She placed her hand on his forehead and stated, "You're warm, I think you might be developing a fever". She went to go get a damp washcloth for Naraku's forehead and Naraku asked, "Why?" while glaring at the ceiling.   
  
Kikyou paused and asked, "Why what?" Naraku refused to look her in the eye and muttered, "Why are you taking care of me, yet again? What do you seek to gain from helping me?"   
  
Kikyou sat next to him, placing the washcloth against his forehead, "What makes you ask such a silly thing? What could you possibly have to offer me, Naraku? I am happy to be alive again, I want to lead a life free of revenge, free of anger, free of resentment. Is that so wrong of me?"   
  
Naraku stayed silent and found himself at the miko's mercy yet again, "I hate that this human body is so weak".   
  
Kikyou could see through his tough facade, "Human bodies are not built to last forever, Naraku. The fact that life is fleeting is what makes it special for us. And... I like you more as a full human. Your eyes seem more kind". Her gentle and knowing smile made every cell in his body tremble with excitement. Kikyou's eyes, once so full of sadness, regret and despair, now seemed to be full of hope, wishes, and dreams.   
  
The moonlight shone into the dim candle-lit room, casting half of a shadow on Kikyou's face and obscuring her features. Naraku whispered, "Come closer, Kikyou..."   
  
Kikyou blushed and leaned her ear towards Naraku's face, "What is it?"  
  
He suddenly cupped her face tenderly with one of his hands, "I wanted to see you".   
  
Kikyou's entire face became scarlet red as she pushed Naraku's hand away, "How can you say something like that so casually?!"   
  
Naraku chuckled to himself, amused at his ability to fluster her, "Because I like the expression on your face when you are embarrassed, it's very becoming of you".   
Kikyou could not bear to feel more flustered by his words and started to stand up, but he took the opportunity to pull her down on top of him. She was laying directly on top of his bare chest. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes in such a compromising position, Kami knows if it was the fever giving him uninhibited confidence but Naraku wrapped his arms aggressively around her waist, "I... I want you, Kikyou" he whispered with deep, steady breaths of hot air hitting her ear. He went on, "I've always wanted you. Back when I was Onigumo, I sold my soul to ravenous demons so I could be with you. But things never went as planned..."   
  
Kikyou did not know how to respond to such provocative statements from Naraku, she just stayed quiet and rested her face against his chest. After a few moments of silence passed, "Naraku?" she asked, raising her gaze to look upon his face. He had fallen asleep, his face was red, still battling the fever. Maybe he was also battling the fever in his heart. She clumsily rolled off of him, trying not to crush his arms in the process. She sat against the wall, staring at his face as he slept-- objectively speaking, he was very handsome. Part of her wanted to touch him. She began to reach out for his face but hesitated, _"What if he pulls me in again?"_ She shook her head and retracted her hand away-- hugging her legs and felt herself drift off into a peaceful slumber.   
  
Naraku woke up with the sunrise, feeling like he had just survived a tsunami. His entire body felt wet and clammy somehow, despite the fact that he was physically dry. His fever broke sometime during the night thanks to Kikyou's care. He took the damp cloth off his forehead and looked at the sight beside him-- Kikyou had fallen asleep while hugging herself. His eyes softened if only for a second and he suddenly remembered the words he said (and what he did) to her in a feverish state. He found himself embarrassed at the incident and slowly forced himself to stand up, _"This human heart... has no shame"_. He noticed Kikyou shivering as she slept and gently placed his blanket around her. She had a little mucous coming from her nose and he dabbed it away with the washcloth, _"Kikyou... You will get sick at this rate, you should not worry about the likes of me_ ". He patted her on the head gently and then found a clean shirt in the corner, similar style to his previous bland one, but in black and red design. Naraku threw the top on and tucked it into his haori, "I'll be back..." he muttered to the sleeping priestess. He went to the nearby village to seek his reward from the blacksmith, the black steel katana.   
  
Muso laughed heartily from his seated position as he saw Naraku approaching, "Dear Kami, what happened to you, lad?! You look like Hell. I was starting to think the youkai got you too!"   
  
Naraku scoffed, "Don't insult me, that creature didn't stand a chance", he blatantly lied.   
  
The old man grinned, "So tell me, what did you do to kill it?"  
  
Naraku cleared his throat, "Well, obviously, the Amabie was not an Amabie at all. That was all a farce to draw in the farmers who wanted to hear good news about upcoming harvests. In actuality, it was a shapeshifter, a bakemono, it would take the form of whatever the human desired most to lure them to the water's edge. That's where it would strike the unsuspecting victim before dragging them into the water to be devoured and converted into youkai energy".   
  
Muso nodded, "I see, I see. But you still evaded my question, how did you _**kill** _the bakemono?"   
  
Naraku paused for a bit and then stated, "My associate struck it with a holy arrow while I distracted it, the creature stole the blade you loaned me and threw it into the river in a desperate fit of rage".   
  
Muso looked unsure of if he believed Narku's tale and Naraku rolled his eyes, "If you don't believe me, here, take a look for yourself at the remains of that foul beast". Naraku pulled out of his trousers the half broken skull of the bakemono. It pulsated as if still full of anger and resentment.   
  
Muso grinned, "Wow, so you weren't just pulling an old man's tail after all! Get it, tail? Hohoho....". He took the skull remains carefully from Naraku's palm and analyzed it before placing it into a plain wooden chest behind him.   
  
Muso picked up the sheathed black katana with both hands and bowed to Naraku, "Very well then, you have rightfully earned your title as owner of this fine blade".   
  
Naraku took it from Muso's hands and unsheathed it, letting the sunlight bounce off the metal. Muso stood up and said in an cautionary tone, "I should give you some background on the object, young man. The name of this sword is Kurochi (くろち aka black blood). It is called such because it was originally created for an evil emperor named Yakeru. This was no typical emperor, he wanted to go beyond controlling the borders of this land, he wanted to also invade the lands far away, across the ocean. He knew he would need more than just human strength to accomplish such a task. This man sold his soul to devils in exchange for all their combined strength. This blade, this is the blade that contains the power of many slayed humans and youkai alike. The blade is said to gather the combined strength of all the enemies it has defeated. Ironically, a Warrior of Light named Yuki came and was able to wield the Kurochi against Yakeru and slayed him successfully. The blade has a mind of it's own though, it's said Yuki became corrupted by the sword and then killed himself with it, hoping it would not be used for evil again". Naraku could not help but internally cringe at some of the parallels between this story and his life, was this a test from the Kami?   
  
"Feh..." he muttered, "As if I would allow a tall tale like that to deter me from owning the blade that is rightfully mine. Thanks for the weapon, Muso" he waved his hand dismissively as he walked away from the stall.   
  
Muso shrugged at the stubborn young man, "You can't say I didn't try to warn you...".   
  
Naraku was still unable to sense youkai energy or holy energy, this made him feel lost in the world around him. He glanced down to the katana sheathed at his waist, "I wonder what Kikyou will think of this blade, perhaps that old coot was telling the truth?" Naraku returned to the entrance of the hut, "I'm back" he stated nonchalantly.  
  
Kikyou was heating up some food for the two to share, "Naraku, I made some hardy stew for us" she said smiling until she noticed the new weapon around his waist. She stared at it curiously, "Is that what you meant when you said 'collect the reward' for slaying that bakemono yesterday?"   
  
Naraku patted the sword and said, "Aye. Do you not approve, Kikyou?"  
  
Kikyou stood up and walked closer to him, "It gives me a strange feeling, I cannot place my finger on it, but it brings a sense of dread, as if many beings have suffered at it's hands".   
  
Naraku smirked, "I think the point of having a blade is to make sure it is efficient in slaying one's enemies, Kikyou".   
  
Kikyou nodded, "I can see your point, but I don't think this blade will bring us any fortune, Naraku".   
  
Naraku smirked, "Don't tell me you're scared, Kikyou?"   
  
Kikyou shook her head, "No, I just... don't like it. Put it down and let's eat". Naraku placed the blade next to his cot and the two ate a fish stew infused with some local herbs and rice, mostly in silence.   
  
Naraku looked up at Kikyou, her face seemed full of worry, "It will be fine. After all, I have the strongest priestess in the land by my side".   
  
Kikyou met his gaze with a slight smile, "That is true".   
  
Naraku thanked her for the meal and put his hand on top of hers, "I'm going to go to the nearby forest and get some practice in with the blade".   
Kikyou gripped Naraku's hands tightly and said, "Please don't do anything reckless, Naraku".   
  
Naraku smiled, "I wouldn't dare, Kikyou. Lest I disappoint you" before standing up and grabbing the Kurochi firmly. He went to a nearby dense forest looking for some annoying youkai to use as target practice. He saw a flock of birds fleeing from a section of thick trees, looking as if they were disturbed, "I think I found my first target". He smirked and started strolling casually towards the shaking trees, feeling Kurochi pulsate from it's sheath-- as if thirsty for blood.

  
[End of Chapter 5]


	6. Black Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains some graphic descriptions of violence and blood 
> 
> Naraku tests out the powers of Kurochi in a nearby forest. Meanwhile, Kikyou hears about a mysterious illness which has befallen the Lord of a nearby castle. Rumors say that the Lord is so ill he cannot leave his home, Kikyou is determined to find out the truth about the Lord. The smell of death surrounds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Written while listening to "다혜 (DaHye) - 나쁜 피 (Bad Blood)"]
> 
> Thank you to everyone who voted for me < 3
> 
> This chapter is more Kikyou's perspective and adventure! Naraku will be back soon~
> 
> As always, please leave a comment and Kudos if you enjoyed it! Feedback/constructive criticism is always appreciated as well. : )

Naraku felt some rumbling in the Earth beneath him and suddenly a huge demon appeared from the ground below, Naraku jumped back to avoid being struck by the youkai. It looked like a huge worm, but with two slender arms and a huge mouth that contained sharp fangs at the tip of it's body, having only slits for eyes and nostrils. The fangs had some kind of venom dripping from them, the dirt seemed to and bubble and melt wherever the venom touched. Naraku made a note to himself to avoid being bit or under the fangs. He quickly unsheated Kurochi and the worm youkai started to hiss, "You! Who are you to possess such a prestigious weapon like the Kurochi? It would be better in the hands of a fine youkai such as myself! Hand it over!"   
  
Naraku scoffed, "Don't make me laugh, even as a full human I won't lose to the hands of a despicable creature like you!" Suddenly in the back of his mind, he heard a deep ominous voice, _"Black Fire.... Say Black Fire to destroy the youkai"_. Naraku realized this must be the Kurochi speaking to him and swiped towards the worm who narrowly dodged his attack, "BLACK FIRE!" Naraku yelled.  
  
Suddenly, the blade was surrounded by a raging black flame, so hot that Naraku's hands sweat as they held onto the handle. This caught the youkai off guard and Naraku swiped horizontally toward the ground before him, causing a wall of black fire to separate the two parties. The demon, unable to see Naraku through the flames, was not expecting Naraku to barge through the line of fire. Naraku stabbed the worm directly in it's middle torso, causing it to shriek in agony. It tried to pull the Kurochi out of it's abdomen but instead found itself dissipating into ashes and it's demonic energy was absorbed into the sword. The sword pulsated a bit, as if it was pleased.   
Naraku looked at the flames around him and within moments everything fizzled out, "This Kurochi has proven to be useful" he said aloud while grinning.  
  
Naraku went through the forest, testing his new weapon out on various youkai and any foolish wildlife that dared to attack him. He felt the power of the sword surging, it certainly felt as if it was alive. It seemed to be hungry, wanting more and more power. He did not feel compelled to deny it. 

\-----------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Kikyou decided to walk around the nearby villages, trying to see if there was anything she could do to help with wounded/injured civilians. As she was tending to some wounded people she overheard town gossip between two women, "Did you hear about the Lord? They say that he seems different, his eyes have changed color and he looks sickly pale, people say he might be possessed!" The other villager hushed her friend and said, "Be careful what you say! That could be considered treason, you know his guards don't hesitate to kill common folk like us!"  
  
Kikyou stood up and walked towards the women who seemed intimidated by her presence, "I did not mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help overhear your conversation. My name is Kikyou. I am a priestess who has a lot of experience with fighting demons and healing the wounded. Can you tell me more about this Lord, perhaps in private?" The two women seemed hesitant but agreed, "Okay, please follow us and don't tell a soul that we're the ones who told you". Kikyou noticed other villagers were watching their interaction curiously. "Of course not" Kikyou responded while placing a dry towel back in a bucket of warm water. Rumors seemed to be the fuel of small villages, she had to be mindful and keep her distance as she followed the women.   
  
The women lead her into a small hut, even smaller than the one that she and Naraku had been sharing, nothing in there but some bare necessities and a small sleeping baby in the corner. The baby was being watched by an older child, but the women shooed the child out of the hut and told her to fetch some water. One of the women introduced herself, "My name is Paru, and this is my cousin Hisui. We've both lived here all our lives. This village and the other villages in the area all pay taxes to one ruler, Lord Haru. Lord Haru is a young man, about 27 years old, he inherited this land from his deceased father. He's a very hands off ruler, only expecting us to pay taxes but leaves most affairs for us to handle privately. He used to be quite outgoing and never hesitated to talk with commoners when he traveled around visiting the villages. But something changed since he got sick, he's demanding more and more money from the villagers and harshly punishing anyone who dares confront or criticize him about it. He has been very ill for the past few months, not going out at all to where us common folk can see him. He's been having countless doctors come and attempt to treat him. The weird thing is-- nobody ever sees these doctors **_leave_ **the castle. Rumors have been circulating the villages about him being possessed by a vengeful spirit or a powerful youkai".   
  
Kikyou closed her eyes for a moment, taking all the information in, "I see, what about any priests or miko? Have any spiritual healers gone to see him?"   
  
The women shook their heads, "No ma'am, they have not even been allowed to have any religious ceremonies at the castle since he fell ill. But maybe you can go and offer your spiritual services! Please milady, cure him and hopefully he will return back to his normal self". Kikyou cringed a bit, _"This seems too familiar, the Kami really do have a sense of humor don't they?"_ before standing up, "I will try my best. Can you ladies lead me to this castle he stays at?" Paru and Hisui nodded, "Yes miko-sama, we can. We will try our best to plead your case to the castle guards. But we can go no further than that".   
  
Kikyou followed the two women on horseback, Hisui and Paru sharing one horse and Kikyou behind them. They came to the northernmost part of the village before slowing down, to the foot of a huge stairwell. Well-armed guards stood at the base of the stairs, eyeing the women suspiciously. The two women approached one of the guards on foot and tried to innocently suggest a meeting between the miko and Lord Haru. The guards seemed disgusted and shooed them away, even going so far as to verbally abuse them. Kikyou slowly approached the guards and smiled, "Hello, my name is Kikyou, I am a priestess. I was hoping to offer any services I could to the Lord of this castle. I have a lot of experience treating people who are ill". Just as the young guard was going to yell at her, a loud horn sounded, which caused the soldiers to curse and run back up the stairs towards the entryway of the castle grounds. Large red wooden doors loudly creaked open as the soldiers ran inside.   
  
Hisui and Paru both exchanged worried glances, "We should probably leave this place, Kikyou-sama! We are not welcome here".   
  
Kikyou had a determined look on her face, "This may be my only chance to get in and see what is going on inside the castle walls. Ladies, thank you for taking me this far. I will go forward alone. Please do me a favor though, there is a man named Naraku staying in a hut not too far south from the village. The hut is no more than ten minutes from the village by horseback. He will be worried if I don't come home tonight, can you go and let him know of my intention to help Lord Haru?"   
  
The two women gulped and quickly bowed, "As you wish, Kikyou-sama!" before mounting one horse each and riding away. Kikyou slowly climbed the long wide stairs and kept her wits about her, she could already sense a strong deadly aura surrounding the castle perimeter.   
  
Kikyou reached the top of the steps and entered through the open gate doors. Just as she was able to reach the center of the courtyard-- the large wooden doors slammed shut. Kikyou gazed upwards and noticed someone had just created a barrier surrounding the whole castle. It was extremely strong, deep purple in color and bright. Nothing could come in, and no one could leave without the Lord knowing.   
  
Suddenly, an arrow flew past Kikyou's cheek, Kikyou just narrowly turned her face to dodge it. Directly in front of her was a man wearing what appeared to be noble-born clothing, only the finest of silks and fabric. The man had a long braid of raven black hair and short bangs, vaguely reminding her of Bankotsu from the Band of Seven. He had a smirk on his face and she realized he was the one who shot the arrow. The man held a large brown bow relaxed by his side and wore a red quiver behind his back. Kikyou called out, "I mean no harm! Are you Lord Haru?"   
  
The man laughed, "As _if_ , I'm the Lord's body guard and most trusted companion, Kenji. And who are you, priestess? Answer wisely, your life may depend on it" he stated bluntly as he pulled another arrow back, holding it steady.   
  
Kikyou, feigned confidence and started walking closer to Kenji, "My name is Kikyou, I am a priestess who heard of Lord Haru's illness. I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help ease his pain. I bare no ill will towards you or him".  
  
Kenji inspected Kikyou's demeanor intensely for a few moments before finally letting down his arrow and returning it to the quiver, "Very well priestess, keep your wits about you, it's quite gruesome inside". The man seemed to switch between nonchalant and extremely serious on the flip of a coin.   
  
Kikyou used the white sleeve of her top to cover her nose almost immediately upon entering the sliding doors into the main hall--it reeked of blood and rotting flesh. Kikyou's eyes widened in horror when she saw several bodies strewn about the floor, most of them were unharmed except for their neck and throat areas which had deep wounds--pools of dried blood on the floor surrounding them. Kikyou noticed that while most of the bodies appeared to be villagers and medical healers, some of the dead people were also young men dressed in the same armor as the guards that stood outside the castle.   
  
Kikyou heard the sound of... a dog lapping up water?   
  
Kenji paused in front of Kikyou and bowed deeply towards the darkness in front of them, "My Lord, there is a priestess here who wishes to see you. Her name is Kikyou, she wishes to offer assistance for your... condition". Kikyou bowed as well and when she stood back up she had to do everything in her power not to gasp as Kenji lit a lamp to reveal the sight in front of them.   
  
In the back corner of the room was presumably Lord Haru, his neck bearing a metal collar and chain which connected to a wall. He was greedily lapping blood off the floor next to what appeared to be a recently deceased person. Several guards were standing nearby to the terrible scene, grimacing in disgust at the sight, but seeming accustomed to it.   
  
Anytime Lord Haru moved slightly, the guards seemed to stiffen up and grab their weapons tighter. Lord Haru finally stopped licking the blood and looked up towards Kikyou, staring her dead in the eyes. Kikyou tried to maintain her composure and slow her breathing, something in her gut told her that he would be able to sense fear-- and get excited by it.   
  
Lord Haru wiped the blood from his chin with his sleeve and stood up, chains rattling as he moved. His appearance was rather odd, he had bright red eyes, two long sharp canines framed his mouth, and sickly pale skin which contrasted even more against his long raven black hair. He wasn't quite a youkai, nor was he completely human. He had straight bangs which parted in the middle and some sideburns next to his slightly pointy ears. He was wearing a white silken inner robe, covered in dried and fresh blood stains. His bottom half was covered in a royal blue hakama, also dirtied with some blood. Lord Haru broke Kikyou out of her trance by speaking in a low gravelly voice, "What can the priestess possibly do for me? Only one person can break this curse. You know this, Kenji!"   
  
Kikyou spoke up, "Pardon me for interrupting My Lord. I do not know what condition ails you but if you perhaps explain to me what has transpired here, I can figure out a way to help". Lord Haru laughed heartily before settling his mouth into a deep frown, "Who do you think you are, priestess? The finest doctors in the land could not help me, but _you_ think you can? Don't make me laugh, I'm not in the mood. Guards, take her out of my sight until I figure out what to do with her". Kenji looked at Kikyou and shrugged as if to say, "I told you so".   
  
Kikyou did not resist as two guards escorted her down the hallway into another open area with a cellar. They threw open the cellar door and used a lamp to light up the dark stairway below. The three walked down a small stairwell and there she saw a poorly-maintained and leaky prison, the smell was hardly anymore pleasant than the stench in the main hall. The two guards pushed her into one of the empty cells after they took her weapon and arrows from her.  
  
One of the younger guards locked the cell door and commented with a snarky tone, "Nosy priestess, you better hope that the Lord doesn't become hungry tonight or _**you'll**_ be next".   
  
Kikyou raised an eyebrow at the young man, "What do you mean by 'become hungry'?"  
  
Just as the young man was about to retort, the older guard bopped him on the head with a fist, "Shut yer mouth, kid! Unless you wanna get in trouble with Kenji". The younger guard gulped and apologized, "You're right! Sorry!" as he lit a torch on the wall. He glanced sideways at Kikyou again and turned his nose up with a "Hmph!" before following the other guard to exit the cellar.  
  
Kikyou scoffed at the immature young man and found herself leaning against the cold cell wall with her eyes closed, trying to piece together the clues about the Lord's illness while simultaneously ignoring the foul stench around her.   
  
[Ending of Chapter 6]


	7. Cursed Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains some graphic descriptions of violence and blood
> 
> After witnessing Lord Haru's dark secret, Kikyou has been captured in the cellar of Lord's castle. She attempts to put pieces of the puzzle together whilst Hisui and Paru find Naraku to inform him of the situation. Naraku is willing to endanger his life in order to protect the person he cares about most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya boi Naraku is about to come back! I was so excited to write them together again. I decided to upload weekly for the next few weeks! I'm still a ways ahead in writing so it shouldn't impact me too much. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left a kudos and comment on previous chapters. Please continue to do so if you're a new reader! :D < 3 I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> [Read while listening to "Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 'Scream'"]

Naraku had spent a few hours killing some youkai and it was starting to get dark, "I should head back" he stated as he made his way out of the dense forest, trails of burnt earth in his wake. Kurochi seemed satisfied for the evening and was no longer pulsating to the touch. Naraku was about to enter the hut when suddenly two figures on horseback appeared on the horizon.   
  
He had his hand gripped around Kurochi, ready to unsheathe it if necessary. The two figures were women who quickly jumped off their horses and bowed to him, panting, "Sorry to bother you sir, are you Kikyou-sama's husband, Naraku?"   
  
Naraku felt somewhat flustered, "N-no, but I am her companion. Who are you two to Kikyou?"   
  
The women stood up and introduced themselves to Naraku, "Hello, my name is Hisui and this is my cousin Paru. We are villagers that live just north of here, Kikyou-sama wanted us to let you know what happened today at Lord Haru's castle". Naraku seemed annoyed but allowed the women to explain the situation to him.   
  
He growled as he learned that Kikyou might be in danger, "And you let her go in alone?!" he shouted. The two women apologized, "We're sorry, sir! We didn't want her to go in the castle, but she insisted on going forward alone". The two women trembled in fear of his anger and Naraku sighed, placing his face in his palm, "It's fine, thank you for telling me.... Now, go on, but leave me one of your horses. I'll need it to get to the castle in a timely manner". Hisui seemed ready to protest the idea but Paru grabbed her hand and stated, "Thank you, sir!" while dragging Hisui away. The two rode together into the night, leaving Naraku alone to figure out what to do.   
  
Naraku sat down on the stoop in front of the hut and furrowed his brows, _"Kikyou, what kind of mess have you gotten into?... Foolish woman."_ he thought as he remembered her soft eyes and kind smile.   
  
\------------------------------------------  
  
Kikyou had spent at least a few hours in the cellar, trying her best to fight off slumber. She recalled the disturbing details of the evening, particularly the horrifying sight of Lord Haru and his blood red eyes kept flashing in her mind. What was wrong with the Lord? He spoke of a curse that only one person could break. He was a creature that seemed to feast on human blood, he had killed all those people to satisfy his hunger. Kikyou's eyes opened with a startling realization, "I've never heard of them being in these lands, but on the mainland there's a creature with a similar description! Very pale in appearance with sharp teeth to puncture the skin of man and beast alike. Could he be that monster? And if so, how?"  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the cellar doors opening, she was surprised to see a familiar face-- it was Kenji. He stood in front of the cell and said, "The Lord wishes to see you , Priestess". Kikyou stood up and Kenji warned her, "Do not anger the Lord, his patience is not what it used to be. He was .... a different man before the curse. He'll tell you himself about what happened. I had some servants clean up the hall so there's no more foul stench. Follow me". Kikyou exited the cell and noticed her bow and quiver in the corner of the dimly lit hall, "I wouldn't grab those if I were you" Kenji stated without even looking behind his shoulder. Kikyou scowled slightly and stated, "Very well". The two walked in silence down some long corridors before finally turning and entering the main hall area again.   
  
Kikyou was surprised to see everything had been cleaned thoroughly, the smell was no longer present although dried blood stains were still somewhat visible on the wood floors.   
  
Lord Haru, sat on a slightly elevated platform next to a short table, cross-legged and arms crossed in front of his chest. He was still chained to the wall, despite being cleaned up. His long black hair had been tied back nicely and his clothes had been changed as well. From the blood-stained white inner robe to a brand new pair of clothes and a royal blue colored haori vest covering his inner robe.  
  
Lord Haru gazed at her intensely with his red eyes, "Come take a seat, priestess. Don't be scared".   
  
Kikyou sat a few feet away in front of the lord, her knees tucked underneath her, and bowed slightly, "Thank you for your time, Lord Haru". Lord Haru smirked and said, "So tell me Kikyou, what do you know of the undead?" Kikyou looked at the floor before answering him carefully-- trying not to give away too much personal information, "I've read a few things, my Lord, and heard rumors of creatures from the mainland". He looked at some servants to the side of the room and yelled, "Don't just stand there-- Get the priestess something to drink!" Several women, who were already bowing, apologized profusely, "Yes, Lord Haru! Sorry for our disgraceful manners!" and scattered off to presumably the kitchen area. Kenji pardoned himself which left Kikyou completely alone with Lord Haru.   
  
Lord Haru broke the silence, "Finally, some peace and quiet... Don't worry priestess, I didn't bring you here to harm you." Kikyou felt little comfort at his words but responded, "I didn't think you would, my Lord". He chuckled slightly and casually stated, "I'm sure you're wondering to yourself, what in Kami's name happened to this man? Hell, I hardly believe it myself sometimes, but then the **_hunger_ **comes. God the hunger, is so horrible, it makes me remember that I'm a monster". Kikyou raised an eyebrow, "Pardon me for being so forward My Lord but what happened to you? What happened to all those... people who were killed?"   
  
Lord Haru sighed wearily and answered in a soft voice full of remorse, "I **_killed_ **them, I needed to eat. The only thing that satisfies my intense hunger is the blood of humans. I've tried... everything else, youkai, animals, but the only blood that makes the excruciating pain in my body stop is human blood. The doctors who came, they tried to help me as well, but after a certain point, I'm unable to control my urges, and that's why-- as you can see, I've ordered myself to be chained to this wall. So that I cannot hurt anyone else".   
  
Kikyou responded without any tone of surprise or judgement, "I see... I remember you mentioning a curse before, can you tell me a bit about that?"   
  
Lord Haru nodded, "Yes. I was on an excursion to the West. I met an older man from lands far away, and he told me about a way to achieve immortality. I was curious so I fell into his nefarious trap. He invited me into his large castle full of knowledge, books, and secrets. That is where he bit me, I don't think with the intention to turn me into one of his kind, I think he wanted to kill me. But Kenji stopped him from draining my blood completely. This upset him and he cursed me. He said I was a cursed man, doomed to live forever as a monster, unable to stop the hunger without killing other humans. It didn't take long before I understood what he meant. I went a month without feeding, I felt weak, emaciated, miserable no matter how much food I had. I wanted to die so badly, anything to relieve the pain of hunger. Just as I was ready to give up on life, my nose picked up on a very strong scent, it was like a drug. I followed the scent like a bloodhound and before I knew it, I had dug my fangs into one of my guards throat. I think he must have been sharpening his blade and accidentally cut himself, which is what attracted me. He squirmed and tried to push me off, but that only made me bite down harder into his flesh. When I realized I had drained the young man of every last bit of his blood, I was horrified with myself and screamed. I ordered Kenji to kill me the next morning... But I **_can't_ **be killed, that's the worst thing about this curse. I can't be killed with a sword or an arrow, or even a gun. It seems inevitable that I will get so hungry again that I will have the compulsion to kill someone, some innocent bystander. And there's no cure, the only one who knows how to break my curse is that bastard. And I can't find him, no matter how much I've tried. It's like hunting a ghost". Lord Haru's gaze drifted to the ground, as if he was lost in his memories.   
  
Kikyou nodded, "That is a horrible thing to hear, let alone experience, Lord Haru". Kikyou paused for a second and chose her next words very carefully, "I have an idea though, on perhaps, how you can satiate your hunger without having to kill humans".   
  
Lord Haru narrowed his eyes at the priestess and stated, "Go on then, Kikyou-sama".   
  
Kikyou thought it might be very risky to allow herself to be his guinea pig but if it  
meant savings the lives of others than it would be worth it, "What if someone let you bite them once a week? Just enough to satisfy your cravings, not to drain them completely. That way you wouldn't be driven to kill humans out of starvation." Lord Haru raised an eyebrow at her, "And _who_ do you think would volunteer to do such a dangerous thing, dear priestess?"   
  
Kikyou took a deep breath before raising her white sleeve to her elbow and displaying her pale wrist and blue veins to him, "I will, if it means saving the lives of other villagers. Try it on me". She didn't break eye contact with the Lord. His eyes widened in surprise before he licked his lips, "Are you sure, Kikyou-sama? I'm afraid I'll hurt you". Kikyou nodded, "I'm sure". He started crawling over to where she was seated and pulled her wrist towards his sharp teeth, Kikyou looked away in anticipation of the pain.   
  
Suddenly, a loud shattering sound interrupted the two, Kikyou realized it must be the barrier around the castle grounds being broken. Kikyou ran towards the screen door that opened into the courtyard and slid it open. There was Naraku, looking irate and holding the Kurochi firmly in his grip, "Naraku!" she shouted and he glanced over to where she was standing in the doorway.   
  
Some arrows were shot towards Naraku but he easily deflected them with some kind of black barrier that the katana was able to create around him. Kikyou ran across the courtyard towards him and stopped in front of the barrier, "Please, don't shoot! He doesn't mean any harm" she yelled towards the guards. They reluctantly relaxed their bows at Kenji's command.   
  
She looked back towards Naraku, "Naraku, what are you doing here?" He retorted, "Here to save _you_ , Kikyou. What are you doing in there, with that strange thing?". It was difficult for Naraku to hide his jealousy over Lord Haru and Kikyou being alone in a room together. Kikyou felt a bit embarrassed and glanced away, "I-It's a long story. Put your sword away and let's approach Lord Haru together, he won't hurt you if you are with me". Naraku glared towards the main hall where Lord Haru remained sitting, chained to a wall. Naraku's deep crimson eyes were met with brilliant red ones, that stood out even in the dimmest of lighting. Naraku scowled, "Fine." and sheathed Kurochi away, the barrier around him dissipating as he did so.  
  
The two entered through the screen door and one of his servants closed the door behind them. Kikyou bowed in front of Lord Haru and stated, "Lord Haru, this is my companion, Naraku. Naraku, this is Lord Haru". Naraku didn't bow and merely crossed his arms but Kikyou nudged him slightly and whispered, "Don't forget you're wearing the beads of subjugation, Naraku! Mind your manners". Naraku scoffed, "Feh. Nice to meet you, My Lord" he said the last two words almost mockingly and gave a half-hearted bow.   
  
Lord Haru chuckled, "He's a feisty one, isn't he? Is this your lover, Kikyou-sama?"   
  
Kikyou and Naraku both exchanged glances with slightly red-tinged faces, "You have a sense of humor, Lord Haru. He is... an old friend of mine" Kikyou responded. Lord Haru sized Naraku up and asked, "Does he approve of your idea to help me?" Kikyou looked at Naraku and said, "He does not know of my idea yet, but I have a feeling he will not approve".   
  
Naraku narrowed his eyes at Kikyou, "What idea does he speak of, Kikyou?"   
  
Kikyou chuckled nervously and began to explain her idea to him, Naraku was starting to fume at the sheer audacity of the Lord to dare bite Kikyou's dainty arm, it seemed like an extremely intimate act. Naraku shook his head, "No way I'll stand here and let you be bit by that monster. Kikyou, have you gone mad?". Kikyou frowned, "Naraku, I'm doing this to help prevent more unnecessary deaths. I already told you once, I'm **_not_ **afraid to die".   
  
Naraku grabbed her hand and pulled it to his chest, frustrated with her giving nature, "What about what _**I**_ want? I don't want ... you to die, Kikyou". Naraku looked over at Lord Haru, who seemed very amused by the scene, "Bite me, instead, Lord Haru" he stated with all seriousness.   
  
Kikyou's mouth was agape and she felt very touched at his selfless words, _"Naraku..."_ she thought.   
  
[End of Chapter 7]


	8. Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naraku places himself directly in front of Lord Haru as an offering. Lord Haru invites the pair to stay the night in his castle, shenanigans ensue as Naraku partakes in a bit more sake than his human form can handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: BASICALLY BORDERLINE SMUT AHEAD 
> 
> [Read while listening to 'Mmmh' by KAI 카이 '음] 
> 
> "'Cause I'm too wicked  
> I want to take all of your heart  
> Don't you worry  
> So soon, you have my world"
> 
> As always, please leave KUDOS and comment if you enjoyed! Thank you < 3

Lord Haru agreed to the offer as Naraku and Kikyou sat in front of him. Kikyou found herself unable to utter a word due to feeling completely shocked. Naraku frowned as he pulled his top's sleeve up to his elbow and offered his tanner wrist to the ghastly young Lord.   
  
Lord Haru gave a sly smile as he grabbed Naraku by the arm, "You must be lovers, I can smell your scents _**all** _over each other". Kikyou and Naraku both had slightly red tinge in the face at the Lord's comment and he pulled Naraku's wrist closer -- holding it against his ear, "Ah, the heartbeat never lies". Naraku was growing increasingly annoyed, "Get it over with" he stated impatiently. "As you wish, Naraku" Lord Haru bared his fangs before biting into Naraku's arm, "AHHHH!" Naraku shouted in intense agony while gritting his teeth.   
  
Kikyou was startled by the sound of Naraku in pain and wanted to do something to stop Lord Haru but after a few tense moments Naraku started making slight whimpering sounds instead. The Lord was actually being quite-- tender? He started to lick around the wound site and stated, "Mmh. Your blood tastes quite good, Naraku. I'm surprised! Kikyou-sama, this was a fine idea. It's still not ideal though, to have to live off the blood of others. I think I can manage to find some donors for the next month or so, but may I propose an offer to the both of you? I will reward you generously if you can complete this task for me".  
  
Kikyo tilted her head slightly at the Lord and asked, "What kind of task, Lord Haru?" Naraku traced his fingers over the place where Lord Haru inserted his fangs, it was partially healed already, " _Amazing..._ " he thought to himself. The Lord's saliva seemed to have some healing properties, assuming he didn't suck the victim dry. 

Lord Haru walked back towards the small platform and started to pour some hot tea into two cups before clearing him throat, "Ahem. I would like to hire you two to find the bastard who cursed me. I will tell you everything I know about him, and the last clues I have regarding his whereabouts. Don't give me your answer right away, think about it over some tea and let me accomodate you two in my castle tonight. I will provide you a bountiful feast and give you the finest sheets to sleep in". Kikyou and Naraku both felt this was more of a demand than a request and they obliged, "We will think about it Lord Haru, and we could not reject your hospitality" Kikyou responded with a smile. Naraku frowned at the situation that they found themselves in but knew he could not stop Kikyou once she set her mind to helping someone.   
  
They finished drinking their tea as Lord Haru shared some vital information regarding the creature who cursed him. Once Lord Haru dismissed the two for the evening, Kenji escorted the pair over into a large dining hall with a long red table prominently displayed in the middle. Kikyou imagined the lavish celebrations that the Lord must have thrown in the past, inviting many guests to share food and drink together. Kikyou and Naraku's mouths both salivated at the sight in front of them, servant after servant came in carrying every type of meat and vegetable dish imaginable. Obviously, Lord Haru had one of the finest chefs in the land working at his castle, most likely to cook for the servants more than for him since his transformation. The two travelling companions enjoyed as much food as they could partake in, Naraku even drank sake to lighten his mood, overestimating his human body's ability to tolerate alcohol.   
  
Naraku's face was flushed and he was stumbling as he walked. Kikyou wrapped his arm around her shoulder to help him stay balanced. A middle aged female servant lead the two down twists and turns of a hallway towards a large guest bedroom with one single bed in the middle. The bed had a thick soft mattress, fine blue silk sheets and a beautiful blue lace canopy veiling it. Naraku cupped Kikyou's face in his drunken hands, "K-Kikyou, you look _so_ lovely tonight... I can't wait to go to bed. Will you go to bed with me?" Kikyou's face turned bright red, "Naraku! Please, control yourself" she scolded. The servant was somewhat shocked at the words being exchanged and pardoned herself before bowing and leaving the pair alone in the large room.   
  
Naraku frowned, "Are you mad at me, Kikyou? I'm just being *hiccup* honest... " Kikyou scoffed, "There is a time and place for that type of honesty, and this is not the time nor the place". Naraku laughed and threw Kurochi to the side of the large bed, "You're always so **_serious_** , Kikyou..." before flopping himself onto the soft mattress.   
  
Kikyou looked down at the sight of an intoxicated Naraku, "This is worse than when you had the fever" she sighed. Naraku jumped up and pulled her towards him, causing her to lose her balance and the both of them tumbled onto the bed.   
  
"Naraku!" Kikyou shouted, embarrassed and flustered. Drunk Naraku reveled in the sight before him, Kikyou's legs were straddling his waist, she had placed a hand against his chest, trying to keep herself from falling forward. Naraku's entire face was red, he was completely overtaken by lust and all inhibitions had been erased by the alcohol. He placed his hand against Kikyou's left side of her upper chest, "I know I'm too wicked for you. You're so pure. But I want... I want your heart. I want to take all of your heart. It's all I've ever wanted..." his voice trailed off.   
  
Kikyou found herself speechless, unable to scold him and unable to form coherent thoughts. She felt something she had not felt in decades, heat overcame her entire body and face. More than just heat from embarrassment, the heat of _**desire**_.   
  
Naraku gently rolled over, letting Kikyou get off of him and the pair simply laid on the bed next to each other, eyes locked, "I know, I am under the influence of the sake. But this, this is the truth. Can I... kiss you, Kikyou? I only want to do it if you say yes".   
  
Naraku never looked so vulnerable as he did now, asking, no-- begging for Kikyou to love him. It was **_very_ **attractive to her. The thing about Naraku was, she knew that she was the only person he had eyes for, there would never be competition between her and another woman. Naraku would always choose Kikyou, cherish and prioritize her. Kikyou knew that for her to truly move on from her past meant to embrace new paths, including new love. Deep within her heart, part of her felt that intimacy with Naraku was wrong-- she was giving into his carnal desires, but what about her desires? She, too, desired touch. She could see the _hunger_ in his crimson brown eyes and a teeny tiny withered part of her soul--wanted to be consumed by him.   
  
Without uttering a single word, Kikyou closed her eyes and leaned forward, placing her soft pink lips against his rougher ones. Naraku's eyes widened at first, in disbelief at the priestess, _"I must be hallucinating"_ he thought but after a few moments he realized it was real. Kikyou pulled back and looked into his eyes, _"Naraku..."_ she whispered longingly. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her again, this time, he was initiating it and being somewhat rough and sloppy. She reached her soft hands into his hair, tugging at it slightly. They were both starved for physical touch for so long, this felt incredibly new and exciting for both of them.   
  
Naraku placed his mouth against the nape of Kikyou's neck, pecking it up and down, "Mmmh" she moaned quietly against his tender touch. Naraku found himself breathing heavily, almost growling, as he covered her supple flesh with kisses. She found herself lost in unexpected ecstasy and he responded to her erotic sounds by grunting and biting her ear gently, "Kikyou, do you like this? Does this please you?" he whispered almost desperately for validation. He let his hot breaths fill her eardrum. Kikyou no longer felt any semblance of shame or embarassment and replied honestly, "It does, Naraku. You're very... adept at this".   
  
Naraku smirked at her and chuckled, "Can I see... more of you, Kikyou?"   
  
Kikyou responded by gently tugging at the neckline of her top, pulling the layers away from each other, exposing some of her cleavage and her waist. Naraku found her teasing very stimulating and inserted one of his bare hands into her top, rubbing and squeezing whatever he could grasp. Kikyou gasped in surprise as his fingers made their way around her bosom, massaging her gently before playing with her erect nipples. She bit the bottom of her lip and he licked his lips, pleased with her reactions.   
  
After a few more minutes of intense kisses and fondling, Kikyou blushed and pulled away, "Naraku... that's enough for tonight. I let my desires overcome my better judgement". Naraku frowned but understood that she was not ready to go further, especially while he was intoxicated. "As you wish, Kikyou" he responded and kissed her once more on the lips. He inhaled her scent carefully, noting she smelled like a combination of jasmine and mint. 

The two started drifting off to sleep, her top still partially open, and his arms wrapped securely around her. The devil was in love with a bellflower. It was unclear if he would swallow her up in his abyss or she would plant a garden in his darkness.  
  
[End of Chapter 8] 


End file.
